


Worship

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Breeding, Cheating, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Double Life, First Time, Frottage, Intrulogical, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Remus Reyes has it all.He has a job as a musical director for his hometown catholic school alongside his twin brother, a wonderful boyfriend, and plenty of funding for his senior research thesis in order to continue onto med school.Oh, and not to mention, a sugar daddy. (That his boyfriend, friends, and family don’t know about...yet.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one shot, so please keep that in mind as you read it. BUT - any and all constructive criticisms / comments are welcomed AND appreciated. If you enjoy my writing style, I have around 10 chapters posted of another Sanders Sides fanfic called "Glass Houses" if you would like to check that out as well!

Remus knew what he was doing was wrong, and even he couldn’t excuse it away with “but it feels so right.”

No one would suspect the med student who spent his weekends directing musicals alongside his twin brother at his hometown catholic school to be all splayed out and dressed up in lingerie on some rich university donor’s couch.

But there he was.

It had started small. It was formal networking dinners and eyes that would rarely leave the young student and generous funding for Remus’s senior thesis research.

Then it was reserving an apartment for Remus to live rent-free so he wasn’t trapped in his fraternity cohort when he needed to spend his Saturday nights finalizing his presentations for class, and dinner dates “just to make sure he was eating enough.”

It had felt wrong, in more ways than one.

Remus loved his boyfriend, Patton. Remus and his brother, Roman, had always been active members of their church their whole lives and had been the youth choir directors since they were 15. Patton Hart had been hired to be an English teacher by the church’s adjourned education program right before Remus had committed to a pre-med program at a nearby college.

The eight year age difference was awkward at first, considering how Patton was looking for someone to settle down with as he was going to be approaching his thirties, while Remus was getting his first tastes of freedom at eighteen years old.

The couple had their fair share of fights, but their faith in their religion and in each other had kept them together these last 3 years. Patton had always supported Remus in every endeavor and had even recommended the Reyes twins to be the new musical directors on his behalf to the school board. It wasn’t a grand salary, but it would be enough to pay a few bills and claim employment.

But it wasn’t enough. Remus had failed one of his exams and needed to retake the course. The overachiever with a fully-packed schedule for the next year was distraught. There was no way he could take the course again during the next semester, and would possibly need to add another semester’s tuition into his budgeting plan; or worse, he might’ve lost his research track because the time frame didn’t follow the original line up.

But his donor came to his aid, once again.

Logan Barrie, an alum from the university and the heir to some impressive pharmaceutical company, was more than willing to pay for the rest of Remus’s tuition and repay the student’s loans so the student wouldn't have to worry about budgeting for an extra semester; but he had a few conditions. How could Remus say no?

So Remus faked being sick this weekend, asking Patton to work alongside Roman until he felt better. Patton and Roman insisted that he was sick because he had been working himself too hard recently and he deserved the time to properly rest, halfheartedly forbidding him from coming back for at least another weekend even after he felt better.

Patton had even offered to drive over to Remus’s dorm with soup, tea, and medicine, but Remus dismissed it with a lie saying that his roommate had it covered and that he had visited the campus nurse to get what he needed.

No one knew that Remus wasn’t living in the dorms anymore besides his benefactor.

“Darling,” Logan whispered in Remus’s ear, drawing attention back to himself, “What has your focus?”

“Just thinking of all the ways to pleasure you, sir.” Remus kept his mannerisms inviting and sultry, despite where his thoughts had trailed off to. Remus knew that all of this was wrong, it  _ felt _ wrong, but it’s what he needed to do.

The Reyes family and Patton would be so disappointed if they found out about Remus’s failure, and this was the only way to save himself and spare the shame; even if he felt almost more ashamed about the fact that he was giving his body away instead of saving it for marriage, for Patton.

“Is that so?” Logan trailed off, running his hand down Remus’s side as he walked around the front of the couch, taking in the very sight of Remus. “Tell me about it. I would love to know more about the way your pretty mind is working right now.”

“Well,” Remus sat up, hands immediately reaching for Logan’s waist. Logan chuckled and he stepped closer, slotting himself between Remus’s now spread thighs and Remus wrapped his hands around his belt.

“I know you are praised for many things.” Remus bit his lip as he began to slowly undo the Louis Vuitton belt on Logan’s Hermes suit.

“How hardworking you are, despite being an heir and not needing to work in order to be comfortable.” Remus removed the belt that probably cost more than his lingerie did and carefully placed it across the armrest of the white leather couch for later usage. Logan appeared to notice this, and gave a pleasured smirk of appreciation.

“How brilliant you are, with unmatched intellect. How absolutely impeccable your body is.” Remus unzipped Logan’s slacks before he began to slowly make his way up Logan’s torso, undoing the designer button down little by little, placing soft kisses in the button’s wake.

Logan undid his own tie himself, tossing it alongside his belt on the couch before reaching for Remus’s face once the younger boy’s lips pressed against his sternum.

Remus accepted the new turn of direction and kissed Logan as he undid the last few buttons of Logan’s top, pushing it down the ever so vaguely muscular arms along with the suit jacket; tightened cuff links making the shirt bunch around the heir’s Rolex.

Logan turned both himself and Remus around and sat down on the couch without breaking the kiss or his hold on Remus. “Get on your knees for me, darling.”

Remus obliged, carefully pulling off Logan’s high-end loafers and socks and neatly placing them where the tiger-head rug and mahogany flooring met. Logan threw his shirt and jacket somewhere off into the distance of the room, meeting eyes with the obedient young male completely under his control.

“Don’t you look so pretty, darling, waiting for me?” Logan brushed his hand up the side of Remus’s face, who pressed against Logan’s palm.

“May I pleasure you, sir?” Remus parted his lips as they brushed the underside of Logan’s wrist, placing a kiss where it met his hand.

“Of course, darling. However you wish.” With permission, Remus fully removed the last of Logan’s clothing, tossing it in the same direction the other threw his shirt in.

Staring with wide eyes as the fully hard length bounced up against Logan’s abs, Remus took a minute to admire the sight before him prior to bowing his face down in order to take in the head of Logan’s cock.

When Remus closed his eyes, with his lips stretched lewdly around the thickness, he imagined that he was sitting in front of Patton instead of someone he didn’t love. He let his mind wander as he imagined different situations as to how he and Patton would end up in this position.

Maybe the teacher had a long day at work, filled with tutoring sessions and meetings after school, and Remus was the dutiful husband who wanted his husband to relax as dinner was finishing up.

Or maybe the two had had too much wine at dinner, feverishly feeling each other up on the walk home and not being able to make it to their bedroom before Remus absolutely had to have Patton right there in the living room.

The fantasy made Remus moan wantonly as he swallowed even more of the length in his mouth. Two sets of fingers made their way into Remus’s curls as his throat slid home and he darted his tongue out to lick at the balls underneath.

“Fuck, darling. You trying to kill me?” was Remus’s only warning before one of the hands made its way around the back of his neck to press his face further into Logan’s pelvis.

The two stayed like that until Remus reached up to grab Logan’s knee to squeeze it, alerting Logan to ease up so he could breathe, which the older man obliged.

“Come sit on my lap so I can prep you, darling.” Logan cooed as Remus came back to himself again as the oxygen returned to his brain.

Remus nodded and stood up on shaky legs, bracing himself on Logan’s shoulders as he situated himself on his dominant’s bare thighs with his green tulle clothed ones.

Logan pulled out a small bottle of lube from the cushion of the couch and looked up at Remus. “How many fingers do you want, darling?”

“T-two.” Remus stuttered out, hoping Logan wouldn’t catch his hesitation.

A beat.

_ Fuck! _

“Darling?” Logan’s voice was laced with understandable concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”  _ Fuck, Remus! Why are you ruining everything for yourself? _ “I’m just so excited-”

“Stop.” Logan’s voice very quickly turned cold and monotone, making Remus flinch and instinctively press his knees together. “I asked you what was wrong.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Barrie. I will be fine.”  _ Fuck! _ “I mean, I  **am** fine. We can continue.”

“Remus,” Logan gently placed his hands on Remus’s knees, softly easing them apart. “Is this your first time?

Remus’s mouth gaped a few times as he searched for an answer that would let the awkwardness subside. “Kinda?”

“What does ‘kinda’ entail?”

“Well...in high school, my friend and I had a sleepover and we decided that we were going to practice giving each other blowjobs so that when we actually lost our virginity, we would know what to do.” Remus covered his face with his hands, embarrassed by admitting the truth out loud, but made no move to close his legs.

“You were about to give your virginity to me? Without question?” Logan asked, hands coming to rest on Remus’s hips. “Why?”

“You do so much for me, Mr. Barrie.” Remus said, tone laced with confusion as to how it was not obvious, peering out from the tips of his fingers to watch Logan’s face.

“It’s Logan, darling.” Logan’s face and words were soft. “You don’t have to give me anything you don’t want to.”

“I’m sure you don’t  _ actually _ want to give me the things you do out of the kindness of your own heart.” Remus moved his hands from his face to protectively cover his body, now suddenly feeling cold with the lack of clothing he had on despite the fireplace behind him.

“Oh?” Logan pried, hoping to get more out of Remus.

“The apartment, the dinners, the research funding, the loan payment. Those are things you get as a sugar baby from a sugar daddy. Obviously, you need something in return for all that you do for me. How could I be so greedy and ungrateful as to not give my body to you?”

“Remus, hey.” Logan suddenly pulled the student closer so they were chest to chest. Remus suddenly noticed his vision was blurry and his cheeks were wet.  _ Fuck, Remus! _ “You’re shaking.”

“I’m sorry, I just feel so bad.” Remus wrapped his arms around Logan and buried his face in the pale neck. “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve  _ anyone _ . I don’t deserve _anything!_ ”

Remus didn’t bother holding his sobs anymore, clutching tightly onto Logan’s bare skin as he was definitely ruining any chance he had at making Logan forget about it and just  _ pay Logan back you greedy little- _

“Darling, I wouldn’t do all of this for you if I didn’t think you deserved the world and more.” Logan pressed a kiss onto Remus’s shoulder, slowly rubbing circles into his back. “How about we get on some clothes and order some food? Watch a movie?”

“I still feel bad for cutting our special moment short.” Remus was ashamed of the fact that he was still hard even after crying.  _ God, how  _ **_disgusting_ ** _ can a sinner be? _

“If you’re not ready to give up your virginity, or even give it to me, there’s other things we can do to help your little problem.” Logan’s face was as kind as ever, patiently waiting for Remus’s response for whatever it was.

“You have a slight problem, too.” It suddenly dawned on Remus that neither of them had finished.  _ Oh, how much worse was this going to get? _

“With what I have in mind, we will both enjoy it. Okay, darling?” Logan reassured, pulling the lube out again into Remus’s view and offering it towards him.

“Yes, sir.” Remus nodded as he grabbed the lube bottle, breaking the sealed plastic as he read the label. While he did so, Logan palmed and played with his cock through the green lace of Remus’s panties.

Remus kept the lube in his hand as he reached for Logan’s shoulders once again, desperate for purchase as Logan’s experienced hands tucked Remus’s panties underneath his balls and wrapped around Remus’s now bare cock.

“You make such lovely sounds for me, darling,” Logan cooed, carefully watching Remus’s face for any sign of discomfort. “How often do you touch yourself? Hm?”

“Not very often, Sir. Only w-when I truly need the -ah- really need the release, Sir.” Remus gasped out as Logan began to twist his hands around the younger boy’s length.

“And when finally give up your self-control for the ecstasy of release,” Logan drew out his words as he brought his face closer to Remus’s ear, “Tell me, darling, what do you think about?”

Remus stayed silent for a moment, momentarily too overwhelmed to respond. This reaction was punished with a playful smack against his balls with the back of Logan’s other hand, resulting in a surprised yip and pleasured moan from the college student.

“Darling, you’re such a good boy- don’t turn bad on me now. Come on, darling, be a good boy and tell me what you think about when you need to lose all that mighty self control?” Logan halted momentarily to take the lube from Remus and squeeze some into his hand, immediately reaching for Remus’s cock once again, and even reaching for his own; and resumed the pace he had before.

“I think about hands, all over me. Desperate. F-feverish. Like they can’t get enough of me with all the dragging and - and scratching and caressing and gripping.” Tears were springing from Remus’s eyes for a whole new reason.

He couldn’t give the full truth- about how he thought about Patton’s thick thighs and strong shoulders and overall powerful ‘dad’ body; about letting Patton take his time, like Remus was a piece of art or a delicacy not to be tarnished by greedy hands considering they had waited so long; about letting Patton be the one to intrude his hole and completely claim it, breed it, and mark it as his, because Patton has been the only one he’s ever truly loved and how Patton will be the only one he will ever love through his lifetime.

So, no, he couldn’t share the whole truth, but he could babble out little details on how he wanted Patton to wreck him, over and over and over again, for the rest of his life.

“I think of grinding my needy cock on a strong thigh. O-or humping a pillow as I’m destroyed from behind, or- or a tight grip on my neck and my cock until I can’t handle it anymore. Or having a fat dick rubbing so sweetly on my own.” Remus’s eyes suddenly widened as he felt something else rub up against his cock, Logan’s two hands trapping it; following Remus’s admission as if on command.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to hear you say that, darling.” Logan purred as he kissed Remus’s neck. “Such a good boy, telling me exactly what you want.”

Remus whimpered as he tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to anger Logan or ruin whatever plans the benefactor had for him.

“Look at you! So riled up, so close, but you still aren’t thrusting up into my hands without permission like I know you want to.” Despite the coolness of his tone, the gravel underneath Logan’s voice made it obvious he was just as close as Remus was. “Come on, Darling. I’m here to make your fantasy come true, too.”

Remus nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Logan’s shoulders, and immediately put his thighs to work as he thrust up into Logan’s hands. The slide of both cocks in the lubed strong hands was bringing Remus as close to his edge as he physically could.

Both males were moaning, clearly nearing their edge, and Logan didn’t even have it in his heart to be jealous as Remus whimpered out a different name along his pleads to cum.

In this moment, Remus was his. Maybe not in spirit, but it was Logan who was bringing this intelligent vixen to his edge.

Right now, Logan had the pleasure of rubbing his length and having his control over this barely-touched treasure. And Logan knew that this was an honor that _someone else_ hadn't had yet.

_That._ Along with the look on Remus’s face and the whorish moan he released once Logan gave him permission to cum was worth more than money could buy.


End file.
